Securing new clientele while sustaining the approval and satisfaction of existing ones is perhaps a feature common to most, if not all business concerns. In seeking these ends most businesses implement various customer loyalty and reward programs, of which, frequent flyer miles would arguably be the most well-known. The telecommunications industry is no different. Mobile subscribers for instance are notorious for indiscriminately switching between mobile phone operators, with little regard as to brand or service loyalty. The latter must therefore learn to effectively manage and moderate such churn.
As loyalty, and related issues, remain crucial to the survival of telecommunications companies and service providers it seems unsurprising then that the prior art should disclose some existing inventions directed to such ends. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,599 to McCausland, et al., entitled Churn Amelioration System and Method therefore, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,471 to Dahm et al., entitled Online Churn Reduction and Loyalty System, disclose art relevant solely to the prediction of churn. However, the subscriber data mining and profiling methods disclosed herein are for the most part not directed to the prediction of chum and remain materially unique. Indeed, it is an object of our present invention to disclose a complete system and architecture for the reduction of churn through the implementation of various loyalty schemes and promotions coupled with immediate subscriber notification of rewards thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,447 to Golden et al., entitled Method and apparatus for aggregating customer information for a telecommunications system, discloses art directed towards applying discounts and/or promotions to calls which meet identified patterns or thresholds. Said patterns and the means used to identity and appraise them remain limited to call time, cost, number of calls, destination and/or geographic region. The art of our invention is not tied to any particular call variables, and indeed the value of the Promotion Creation Environment (PCE) remains in its bespoke and tailor-able nature. Additionally, our invention is directed to wireless subscriber loyalty issues and the benefits providing near real-time notification of rewards and other incented behaviour(s).
U.K. Patent No. 2,367,445 to Mayes et al., entitled Rewarding a Customer for Call Usage, presents a system for rewarding and penalising customers for call usage across a telecommunications network. However the art detailed therein does not intimate any special data mining and profiling method, nor a novel loyalty promotion creation environment, or for that matter, any immediate method for subscriber reward notification.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,376 to Hennessy, et al., entitled Subscriber Reward Method, discloses a technique for providing an instantaneous reward to a communications subscriber. The method therein nevertheless remains particular to inter-exchange carriers, local service providers, and/or internet service providers.
REFERENCES CITED:U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,471October 2001Dahm et al.455/405U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,447April 2000Golden et al.379/114.1U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,599April 2000McCausland379/111et al.U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,376November 1999Hennessy et al.379/114.1Foreign PatentApril 2002GB.Document(s) 2367445